Destiny
by fuuko no miko
Summary: Fuuko and Raiha...didn't know I was looking for love til I found you...
1. Looking Through Patient Eyes

**DESTINY**

**by The Bluhdy One**

**(Started: December 7, 1999)**

**"Baby you're my destiny, you and I were meant to be..."**

**"I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you..."**

**"Who's there?" Fuuko demanded, her violet eyes moved left and right, scanning the thick forestry surrounding her. She aimed her fuujin as she turned about slowly, trying to listen where the sound of rustling leaves came from. She tried to keep her senses sharp for any sign of another being in the area. One can't be too careful these days, she thought. Ever since their Hokage Ninja team qualified for the final bout of the Urabutousatsoujin, envious enemies have popped from out of nowhere. Some merely observing, while more aggressive ones come up to the level of challenging and harassment. Not that any of the Hokage ninjas would ever back down from any challenge from anybody. But with the final bout looming upon them, it was better to be in top shape and relaxed. **   
**She stood still for a number of seconds before finally taking a breath. I must be imagining things, she thought. God, this tournament was making her suspicious at everything and everyone. Just the other night she almost tackled down a man who snuck up behind her to ask for an autograph. It was a good thing Recca had stopped her. She would've flattened him sans the fuujin. **

**A pair of dark green eyes focused at Fuuko's now relaxed figure. He breathed a sigh of relief. That mischievous squirrel almost got him caught. Thankfully he had scared it away before it got even more agitated. Otherwise, the kazetsume would probably come flying in his direction now. Not that he was afraid of getting his neck slashed. That was never going to happen, as he would never allow it. He straightened up and took Fuuko's profile in view. She had been practicing with her fuujin for the past two hours, as long as he'd been there observing her. He admired her intense desire to win the Urabutousatsoujin. But that must not happen, he thought. Kurei wouldn't lke it, as Mori Kouran wouldn't either. **

**"There you are." Neon appeared from below the tree branch he was standing on. "Master Kurei is looking for you." **   
**"I'll be there in a minute." he replied, not looking at Neon. **   
**"You're spying on her again." she commented suspiciously. "Why am I beginning to think you're watching her for reasons other than to evaluate her fighting skills?" **   
**"You're being paranoid, Neon." he dismissed her as he leaped down from his perch,"You know why I'm doing this. It's for the raijin..." **   
**"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Your raijin versus her fuujin..." she sneered,"Liar." **

**Fuuko stood still, listening. She had a strong feeling somebody had been watching her, and she thought she heard voices from not so distant. But she could find no one. Kurei's spies, most probably. Recca's half-brother would do anything to get an edge over this tournament. But no way is that going to happen, she affirmed. The Hokages promised to protect Yanagi at all costs, and winning this tournament is the means to reach that goal. Win it, no matter what. **

**"Kazetsume!" she ordered the flying blades of the fuujin as they released from her madougu. The sharp blades swept across the thick forest, cutting through trees, bushes and every object that stood through its path. After wreaking havoc among a number of tress, the kazetsume returned to her, reinserting itself on her fuujin. **

**"Come out!" she turned to a clump of bushes, her kazetsume directed at them. "I know you're there. I don't know how long you've been watching me but I know you're spying. Reveal yourself, or taste the wrath of my kazetsume." **

**A tall figure in a dark purple ninja outfit appeared. The gentle breeze swept through his long, dark hair dishevelling it slightly. He approached her slowly, as if calculating. No trace of fear nor anger could be seen on his face but rather, a shy smile was painted on his handsome features, and his green eyes glowed with amusement. **

**"You're very good." he praised. "Not too many people find me. In fact, I think you're the first one to do so." **

**"I'm not like other people." she retorted stiffly. Her kazetsume still pointed at his advancing figure. "I don't like being spied on."**   
  
**"Who's spying?" he shrugged. "I just happened to be practicing in the same vicinity as you. This is a free country, isn't it?"**

**"Yeah right, and my surname is Hanabishi. I'm not as stupid as you think." she said. **

**"Who said you were stupid?" he said as a matter-of-factly, "On the contrary, I think you're a very intelligent girl. You've outsmarted every competitor you've faced in the Urabutousatsoujin. You made fools out of every one of them. And to think they're all grown men." **

**"I aim to be the best, and I aim to win this tournament with my friends." she declared. "Tell that to your Master Kurei." **

**"I'm sure he doesn't need to be told." he shrugged. He took one step forward, narrowing the distance between them. His green stare met a pair of blue ones that stared back at him, burning with an almost frightening intensity. "Hey, relax. I'm not looking for a fight."**

**"You're going to find one if you don't stop spying on me." she warned. Fuuko tried hard not to swallow. This member of Kurei's clan was the least intimidating of them with his amicable features, and yet something about him was terribly disturbing. His mere presence set up warning signals inside her brain, and his closeness to her now was somehow unnerving. She hardened her voice before speaking, "Now leave me alone before I send you back to your master in shreds."**

**He smiled again, seemingly unaffected. "Keep your cool, Fuuko-sama. Like I said, I'm not looking for a battle." He shifted his attention to her fuujin. His voice turned into a more serious note, "I was merely observing if you have mastered the power of your madougu."**

**Fuuko moved back, "My fuujin is none of your business." she answered hardly, "But since you'd like to know, I have mastered it. It follows my every command. My fuujin and I are one in spirit."**

**"As should be." he nodded, befor meeting her eyes again, "You should be well-prepared when we come face to face in combat one day. Your fuujin versus my raijin. Wind against thunder. Those things conjure up a storm you know..." he said metaphorically. **

**Fuuko's eyes narrowed at the concieved meaning of his words. She crossed her arms on her chest. "I'll be more than ready when the day comes."**

**"I know you will." he affirmed. He took two steps back, "I'll be looking forward to that time, Fuuko-sama." He turned his back and began to walk away when she called him. **

**"Raiha." she said.**   
**"Yes?"**   
**She looked at him square in the eye, "Don't call me Fuuko-sama."**   
**He bowed slightly, "Whatever you say....Fuuko...sama." With that he disappeared quickly in the thicket.**

**Fuuko seethed. He wasn't annoying, but his presence bothered her. For what reason she couldn't fathom. He wasn't a pervert like most other guys who pestered her. Neither was he an airhead nor a freak. The truth of the matter was, he was a nice guy. He doesn't even appear to be a member of the Uruha Jyusshinshuu for his gentle demeanor. And yet he could kill in the blink of an eye, Kaoru had said of this man who had been his mentor. He looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly, but deep within lied a man who would slay if it called for it. Fuuko shuddered. Maybe that was why he was so unnerving. He was a bit of an enigma. A savage wolf beneath a sheep's clothing. She knew she should be more cautious with those types than with the more obvious bad guys. **

**Still, that didn't seem to be the reason for her uneasiness.**

**Fuuko decided to leave the matter to rest. She turned her attention back to her practice.**

**"Please don't ask what am I thinking...it's about you...Please don't ask me I never can see you, what can I do?"**

**Damn, he thought. Why can't I get her off my mind?**   
**Angrily, Raiha threw his sword aside to a nearby rock. The sharp blade sliced the rock into two. He isn't akin to getting mad quick, but his temper seemed to be becoming shorter these days. He slumped to a sit on the grassy floor and buried his face in his hands. **

**"You look upset." Neon noted as she came from behind some trees. "It's her, isn't it?" The red-haired Uruha assassin stood in front of her colleague, shaking her pretty head.**   
**"Why?" he asked, "Why can't I stop thinking about her?"**   
**Neon took a seat on one of the sliced rocks. "You could be thinking about that match your madougu is supposed to have with hers..." she answered, "Or...maybe you feel something about her and you just can't accept it." A smirk appeared on her lips, "I'll stake my life on the latter."**   
**Raiha shook his head, "Don't bet on it, Neon." he denied, "That's not possible."**   
**"It's not supposed to be possible." Neon said seriously. "You very well know she's the enemy. You can't allow yourself to feel anything for her other than a desire to eliminate her, as well as the Hokage Ninjas. Feeling likewise is equivalent to treason."**   
**He looked at her straight in the eye, "You shouldn't question my loyalty to Uruha Jyusshinshuu." Raiha stood and walked forward, "I am faithful only to Kurei. You know that. Even if he has already passed away..."**   
**"There are rumours that he might be coming back..." Neon said tentatively.**   
**"Hopefully..." he nodded. "Maybe life will be kinder to him this time around."**   
**Neon shook her head, "Not as long as Mori Kouran is alive. He makes it a point to make Master Kurei's life a living hell." she sighed, "And the fact that those Hokage Ninjas are still around isn't going to make his possible return a fairy tale."**

**For a couple of seconds, the two members of the Uruha Jyusshinshuu remained silent, as if in respect to their fallen leader. Only the whistling of the wind among the trees could be heard. Leaves of autumn flew around them. Even the birds seem to understand their grief as their merry chirping ceased.**

**"Forget about her, Raiha." Neon spoke, breaking the stillness. "It wouldn't be right. And besides..." she stood up to take leave, "Mori Kouran would probably have her killed if he found out that girl meant anything to you." Neon paused before continuing, "Just like he did with Mistress Kurenai."**

**[TO BE CONTINUED] 

**


	2. Waiting For Somebody

**DESTINY**

**by The Bluhdy One**

**(Started: December 7, 1999)**

**"Someone to have...and hold..with all my heart and soul. I need to know...before I fall in love..."**

**"Hey Domon hurry up!" Recca called his best friend. "Or we're leaving without you!"**

**"I'm coming! I'm coming!" screamed Domon as he grabbed his duffel bag and kissed his mother goodbye. "I'll be back in a few days." he said.**

**"Have fun!" Domon's mother bid her son. She watched as Domon literally fly down the steps of their home and dash to the van parked in front. Inside the car were Recca's father Shigeo Hanabishi, Kagero, Recca, Yanagi, Fuuko, Ganko, Tokiya and Kaoru. Shigeo was driving. As soon as Domon entered the vehicle, it sped towards the highway leading to the outskirts of Tokyo.**

**"Did you bring your swimming trunks?" Recca teased his best buddy, "We can't let all those beautiful girls down." **

**Domon winked, "Of course. I know they'd all be dying to lay their hands on this fine piece of anatomy." He turned to Fuuko who was seated behind him. "I hope you don't get too jealous, Fuuko. I know I'm a chick magnet, but you know you're the only woman in the world for me."**

**Fuuko walloped him with a fist, causing Domon to fall on a protesting Recca. "Don't flatter yourself Domon." she snubbed him, "I think you're the one who's going to be green with envy when all those handsome studs fall all over me when I prance in front of them in my bikini." **

**Domon's eyes bulged and his tongue protruded, "You're going to wear a bikini?" **   
**He had barely regained his composure when another flying fist connected with his jaw.**

**"Not when you're around!" she screamed.**

**"Oi!" Recca's father reprimanded them, "Not in the car, you two. I don't want us ending up in the hospital instead of the beach."**

**"And what would you be wearing, my beautiful princess?" Recca turned to Yanagi who blushed at that instant.**

**"A swimsuit," she replied shyly, "You know I don't have much of a figure to wear a bikini."**

**"I'm sure you'll look good whatever you wear." Tokiya commented, "And your figure is just fine with me."**

**"Who asked you?" Recca angrily interjected, with his tekkou-clad fist aimed at Tokiya.**

**"Boys!" Kagero hushed. "No more arguing in the car. If you don't stop, I'll see to it that you walk all the way to the resort!"**

**"Sorry, Mother." Recca apologized. He leaned over to whisper to is mother, "Did we really have to bring him along?" his lips pointed to Tokiya who was talking at that moment to Ganko.**

**"Recca!" Kagero scolded, "You very well know he's part of the family."**   
**"Not mine." Recca pouted, glancing over at Tokiya.**   
**Kagero smiled, shaking her head. Despite all that they have been through, Recca and Tokiya still can't seem to get along. **

**Several hours later, they had arrived at the resort. They had to leave the van at the dock and take a ferry to the island where the resort was. It was a small privately-owned beach run by one of Shigeo Hanabishi's wealthier clients. He had given the Hanabishis a free cottage where to spend a few days of vacation on, in gratitude for a fireworks display Shigeo had made. **

**The merry group arrived at the island. It was a tiny paradise, with white sand spread over the coast and the clear blue sea water smashing against nature-carved rocks that lined the shore. Tall palm trees formed linearly with a fathomless blue sky as its backdrop. Not too far away were several wood cottages with terraces that opened to the bayside scenery. There were only a handful of people by the beach, basking in the warmth of the morning sun.**

**"Wow!" Recca exclaimed as they alighted from the ferry. "What an incredible place!"**   
**"How romantic." Fuuko expressed, "It's like a scene from a movie!"**   
**Domon winked at Fuuko, "How would you like to be the leading lady, my beloved?"**   
**The latter dumped her heavy bags in Domon's arms. "And who are you going to be, Jaws?" She ignored him, taking Ganko's hand and leading the child to the path going to the cottage.**

**The cottage Shigeo's client had given them was as marvelous as the beach itself. Wide and spacious, made entirely of wood. It had four separate bedrroms, two bathrooms, a den and a big kitchen-dining room. There was also a terrace that had a view of the ocean.**

**The group divided into four. Recca and Domon took one room. Tokiya shared his with Kaoru and Shigeo. Yanagi went with Fuuko and Kagero took Ganko. Later they went swimming at the cool blue waters and had a picnic with food made by Kagero. They happily spent the afternoon swimming and diving. Ganko and Kaoru built a sand castle which Recca merrily stepped on. Tokiya went on his own while Domon and Shigeo went fishing for dinner. Fuuko was sunbathing side by side with Yanagi and Kagero.**

**"Isn't this great?" Fuuko told Yanagi. "I wish we could always be like this. Like one big happy family. The Hokage Ninjas."**   
**Yanagi nodded. "Yes. i don't want us to go through another hardship like the Urabutousatsoujin."**   
**"If only it would be possible." said Kagero, "But Mori Kouran is still alive. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And that spells danger for all of us." **   
**"He's a sick, demented fartbag." Fuuko said. "He doesn't deserve his life and his wealth. He ought to be assassinated. I'd be glad to oblige."**

**They became silent for a moment, remembering the ugly dark shadows of the Urabutousatsoujin. All the memories they suppressed these months came flooding back like the tide. Yanagi shuddered. She had come so close to becoming Mori Kouran's guinea pig. If it had not been for the courage and dedication of her friends, she would've been encased in a glass cage by now.**   
**It was at this time that Recca chose to appear, asking her if she wanted to take a stroll along the shore. Yanagi obliged and went with her beloved protector.**

**"I'm going to take a nap." Kagero declared. "All that travelling made me weary. You want to come back with me to the cottage?" she asked Fuuko.**

**"No thanks." declined Fuuko, "I think I'll stay here for a while."**

**Fuuko stretched on the sand. She adjusted her sunglasses to the fading sunlight. It was so relaxing lying there and staring at the orange-pink sky. She sat up from her position and shifted her gaze to two figures who were chasing each other by the shore. Recca was running after Yanagi along the coast line. Yanagi screamed when he caught her and they ran towards the waters. Fuuko sighed, and despite herself, felt a little stab of jealousy. Not that she ever had any affection for Recca. Lord knows the only thing she wanted from her childhood friend was his unconditional servitude. That and nothing more. Yet she can't help feeling envious toward Recca and Yanagi whenever she saw them together. That little pain in her heart had arisen only in recent days. A pain that bore a tide of longing. An emotion that bespoke of wanting to have someone to hold her, tell her that he was going to give his life for her, make her feel protected and appreciated. Someone who would unconditionally make her happy and wouldn't give a hoot what the whole world thinks.**

**That's it. She wanted someone to love her too. Just the way Recca loved and cherished Yanagi. How funny, she thought, all the while she never felt this way. Only now...**

**Not that she was ever short of suitors. Not a few boys would come over to her and ask her out on dates. She consistently recieved invitations to parties and had flowers and chocolates arrive at her house. It's not uncommon for her to get wolf-whistles and glances of appreciation from men whenever she walked by. She had merely ignored them all.**

**Her attention shifted to Domon who was on a raft with Shigeo, struggling with a huge fish that would serve as their dinner. Now here was a guy who would risk life and limb to protect her. A guy who would serve her unconditionally and make her happy for all time. Someone whom she had known for almost as long as Recca and who had been her friend and confidante for ages. Someone whom she cared deeply for and whom she know she could trust with her life.**

**Why couldn't she love him?**   
**Fuuko asked herself that question for months. For despite her closeness with Domon, she couldn't get herself to look at him as more than a dear friend. She could not get past that relationship between them. She knew it wasn't because of his appearance, as she wasn't that superficial. Somehow she can't overcome that seal of friendship between them. Yanagi had once told her you can't be forced to love someone no matter how ideal he is. Love is one thing you never plan. It comes when you least expect it. And when it does come, it can occur between two people who wouldn't even think of the other as the right one for him or her. It just happens, spontaneous and unexpected. When it does happen, the two people involved are caught in a whirlwind of emotions, not caring what the whole world thinks and understanding only each others' feelings.**

**Whew. Fuuko didn't think Yanagi thought that deeply.**

**Could it be? she thought. That she was waiting for that somebody who she could feel that exhilirating emotion for? That she was looking for that one person whom she would adore, regardless of what the whole universe thinks? And that someone who feel the same way towards her. Then they would be together, for all eternity, bound by a love so strong nothing can hold them back.**

**Yuck, Fuuko thought. I'm becoming mushy and sentimental. She shivered. All that hanging out with Recca and Yanagi is making her a softie. She removed her sunglasses and put them back in the basket beside her beach towel. She stood up and walked towards the shore.**

**"Where are you going, Fuuko-sama?" Ganko inquired.**   
**"I'm going out for a swim." she replied disappearing into the sea amidst the fading sunlight.**

**"I know I need to be in love...I know I've wasted too much time..."**


	3. The Hand of Fate

**DESTINY**

**by The Bluhdy One**

**(Started: December 7, 1999)**

**"Where did you say she went off to, Ganko?" Recca asked. **

**"Sh-she...she said she was going to go swimming..." the little girl replied in between sobs.**

**"She went swimming in the dark?" Kagero wondered aloud.**

**"No...it wasn't dark yet..." said Ganko, "It was about sunset when ...when she told me she was going for a swim..."**

**"And it's already 9 in the evening!" exclaimed Domon, " It's been three hours! Why hasn't she come back? She could be in danger!" he slammed his fist angrily at the wooden dinner table, punching a hole right through it. "My darling Fuuko is in trouble!" he cried.**

**Tokiya smirked. "Get a hold of yourself, Ishijima. She probably doesn't want to see your face for a while so she wandered off for a more relaxing view."'**

**"Why you..." Domon almost hit Tokiya with his fist when Recca stopped him.**

**"Domon..." Recca pried his friend away. Recca glared annoyingly at Tokiya who was seemingly unaffected. He then turned towards his foster father. "Father, I'm worried. Fuuko isn't the type to wander off like this. Something might have happened to her."**

**Shigeo nodded. "Yes, I am afraid too. It's too long for her to be floating in the water. Of course she could've gone sightseeing. But still...it doesn't look normal." he sighed, "There's a dangerous area of waters that's not too far from here. The currents there are awfully strong. It's possible she got caught in the tide."**

**"Then we've got to look for her before..." Yanagi said.**

**"Before she ends up being fish food." Tokiya interrupted. He stood up and took his ensui. He walked out the door, declaring, "If anybody wants to come with me to look for her, come on. Time musn't be wasted."**

**"I'm coming." Kaoru called. Shigeo nodded and followed the two outside.**

**"Yanagi, you and Mother stay here." Recca instructed," You too, Ganko. Wait for Fuuko, in case she arrives." He motioned towards Domon. "Come on, let's go look for Fuuko."**

**The group separated in three directions, each carrying searchlights. Kagero called the resort office to report Fuuko's disappearance. Yanagi in the meantime stood guard by the terrace, looking over the shores and the sea for any sign of their missing friend.**

*******

_**I'm drowning...** _

**Fuuko reached out her right hand, grasping for anything...anything to hold on to to keep herself from sinking through the murky, dark depths of the water. She struggled, kicking through the strong tug of the sea beneath her feet. It was as though she had got caught in a web and the spider who had woven it was now pulling her towards its hungry mouth. She fought endlessly, trying to resurface. She could taste salty seawater in her mouth. _I can't...I can't get up...she cried inside her head...but I must..I must not sink...God help me_. _Where are my friends? Recca! Domon! Tokiya! Anybody...don't let me....drown...please...don't let me..._**

**She then felt as if she was falling...falling freely. The spider had her wrapped in a silken net and was closing in for the kill. _No...I can't let this happen...help me...I can't move...why can't I move...I can't die...I won't die...no_. Everything had become blurred at this point and the last thing she remembered was the spider's web had wrapped itself firmly on her wrist. _Mother...Father....she thought...goodbye..._**

**Fuuko opened her eyes litttle by little. She was greeted by white clouds hanging over her head. The wispy clouds flowed dramatically as the wind blew them.**

**_Have I died and gone to heaven?_ she thought.**

**As her conscious mind began to surface, she realized that the vision before her were not clouds, but fine lace curtains suspended on two bedposts . They danced gracefully under the guidance of a sea breeze that blew from a window not too far behind.**

_**Where am I? ** _

**Fuuko tried to get up despite the fact that every movement she made sent pain shooting to every part of her body. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. She was in a room, a spacious area surrounded by wood panel walls and floors. It was a lot similar to the one at the cottage she had stayed in at the resort, only a little more grandiose. The walls were decorated with painted seashells and elaborately designed sea flora. The room was fully furnished with sofa chairs, tables, and a TV-video set. A little to the left side of the room was an open door which led to a balcony. From there, Fuuko could hear the angry ramblings of the sea crashing towards the shore.**   
  
**She found herself lying on a large ivory bed that looked like a seashell. The sheets were cream colored and smelled of lavender. She was shocked to find her black bikini hung to dry over the chair next to her bed. She was clothed in pale yellow pajamas designed with tiny sunflowers.**

**Fuuko pushed the blankets away and despite her weary muscles, attempted to get off the bed. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out from the pain of her sore body. She slipped her feet into the fluffy yellow slippers by the bed and stood. It took a little while to get her on her feet but she made it. Slowly she made her way to the open door of the bedroom and kept her steps light and quiet as she walked down the bare hallway. **

**Her feet led her to a den where she was greeted by the smell of burning firewood. She entered a room twice the size of the bedroom, furnished and decorated with the same grandeur. Most prominent of this was the fireplace whose warmth filled the entire area. A carpet lay in front of it, filled with throw pillows in a array of colors.**

**"Glad to see you're up and about." a clear, warm voice said from behind her. Fuuko was so surprised she almost jumped. She backed a step and quickly snapped her head about to see the bearer of the greeting.**

**She found herself looking into a pair of warm, deep green eyes that stared back at her with a sparkle. His dark purple-gray, waist length hair flowed in wisps about his lean frame. He was not wearing his traditional ninja outfit, and in its place was a black t-shirt and white shorts. The headband and the sword were gone too. Fuuko was so shocked she almost didn't recognize him.**

**"Hi." he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He passed her and placed a tray of teacups on the table next to the fireplace. "Have a seat." he offered as he poured hot tea on two of the cups.**

**Fuuko eyed him skeptically. She made her way to where he was and carefully took a seat on the carpet by the fireplace. Raiha took the teacups and offered one to Fuuko.**

**"Have some." he handed her the cup. Seeing her hesitancy, he added, "Don't worry. It's not poisoned." **

**She took it from him and took a sip. The warm liquid tasted wonderful, soothing her somewhat dry throat. Fuuko took in half of the cup's contents before putting it back on the tray. Her gaze then shifted to the man seated opposite her. He drank his tea quietly as his eyes focused on the hypnotic flames.**

**"Where am I?" she voiced out finally. She tried to sound firm and clear to hide her weariness from her ordeal. "What am I doing here?"**

**Raiha finished his tea before answering. "You are at my cottage..." he said. "I was on my way back to my Master's mansion when I heard a call for help. It's a good thing I was on a speedboat too. I almost didn't catch you. You were already several feet underwater when I got a hold of you."**

**Fuuko didn't quite recall crying out for help, but she did have a faint memory of her wrist being grasped. So it was he who rescued her. The flicker of suspicion in her eyes changed into one of gratitude. "Thank you." she managed a little smile. "I owe you one."**

**"Make that two." he smiled in return, "I recall pulling you out of the water pit in the Urabutousatsoujin, not too long ago."**

**Despite herself, Fuuko felt the color flood her cheeks. "Oh, yeah. That one." she looked down, "Thanks a lot. Boy, I am indebted to you, aren't I?"**

**The corner of Raiha's mouth uplifted, "Someday you'll pay me back, Fuuko-sama. Don't worry." He stood up and left the room. When he returned, he was carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming noodles. He placed the tray on a miniature table and placed it in front of Fuuko. "I'm no Master chef, but this is one of the more decent ones I can whip up."**

**Fuuko briefly looked at him before taking the chopsticks and tasting the food he placed before her. It was pretty good and she helped herself. She didn't realize how hungry she was until now. Apparently her ordeal didn't subdue her appetite. She finished the noodles in record time.**

**Raiha took the tray and went to the kitchen. He came back this time bringing sweets decoratively placed on a silver dish. Fuuko didn't say a word and took in a couple of delicacies in her mouth after he had offered them to her. They ate the dessert in silence. All the while, Fuuko stole secret glances at her saviour, thinking. _I wonder what he wants from me_, her inner mind said. She doubted any member of the Uruha Jyusshinshuu would save a Hokage ninja merely for reasons of benevolence. There must be something more that they want from them. Something then sparked in Fuuko's mind. _Of course! _**

**She tried to address her idea subtlely. "And here I am without my fuujin." she spoke jokingly, watching for Raiha's reaction. **

**He looked up from eating his dessert. He seemed to have picked up what she was implying, "You insult me, Fuuko-sama." he replied in voice that sounded a bit hurt, "Although I know that my raijin is set to do battle with your fuujin, I do realize that you are not in a condition to fight. And I for one, do not fight unless my opponent and I are on equal footing." **

**Fuuko found herself blushing a second time, "I didn't mean...oh, look, I'm sorry." she apologized, "I'm just not quite used to this. What I mean is, you are from the Uruha Jyusshinshuu and I am a Hokage ninja...and well...you must know that our teams aren't exactly the best of friends..."**

**He nodded, "I understand what you mean, Fuuko-sama. It's hard to trust someone whom stands on the opposite side of the fence. But please," a smile appeared, enllightening his handsome features, "Trust me with your safety for the meantime. Believe me when I tell you that I will take care of you until your recovery."**

**All she could do was nod in reply. Inside her head, her thoughts were in a turmoil. He was, from the little she knew about him, an honorable warrior. She thinks he would hold true his promise not to fight an unarmed man. And still...she felt that there was more than meets the eye here. How could he have been at the exact time and place where she was? Somehow she found it difficult to believe he was there by chance. She looked at him, trying to dissect what ran through his brain. Raiha had been a difficult person to mindread. On the outside, he appeared gentle and harmless. Yet deep inside lay a calculating assassin. She had seen proof of that in the Urabutousatsoujin, where he fought as a one-man team and demolished everyone in his path. He was one opponent never to be underestimated, for behind his calm facade was a skilled and vicious killer.**

**"How do I get back to my friends?" she asked casually. "I wouldn't want to bother you for so long here with my presence."**

**He reached out and brushed a few strands of aberrant hair that fell on Fuuko's face, much to the latter's surprise. "Worry not Fuuko-sama. Your stay is never a burden to me. You are most welcome here." he paused before continuing, "If you are feeling better tomorrow then I will escort you back to where your friends are. It's not too far away from here."**

**"Okay." she said. Fuuko tried not to show her uneasiness. When his hand swept her hair from her face, a warm current suffused through her skin at the point where they made contact with his. With all her might she prevented herself from turning crimson. "I'd like to rest now, if it's okay."**

**"I'll show you to your room." he stood up before she could argue likewise. Raiha assisted her by holding her by the elbow, causing that warm current to electrocute her again. **

**"I can walk by myself, thank you." she dismissed, but Raiha ignored her. He supported her gently as she walked through the corridor back to the room where she first found consciousness. She got into bed, and despite all protests, Raiha tucked her in and covered her with a warm blanket. "You shouldn't spoil me, you know." she scolded him, "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."**

**He sat at the edge of the bed, "Big girls don't go off swimming in the dark in uncertain territories." he reminded her, "You're lucky the sharks didn't get to you before I did." He laughed a little when she threw him a menacing look. And before she could verbally retaliate, he reached out to her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Good night Fuuko-sama. Sleep well. If you need me, I'll be in the next room."**

**Fuuko muttered a brief "good night" as her eyes evaded his. It was a good thing he had his back turned, otherwise she couldn't be able to hide the warm flood of red on her face._ Damn!_ she scolded herself, _Why the hell are you blushing like a red beet? _She wasn't used to this silly feeling. How he managed to elicit such an embarassing reaction from her is incomprehendable. She's never been really shy with boys before. But this one! _Must be all that saltwater I ingested_, she reasoned to herself. Fuuko tried to rid her head of these thoughts as she fell into bed. She closed her eyes tight, trying desperately to get Raiha's smiling face wiped off her memory bank. With physical exhaustion finally winning over her, Fuuko fell asleep.**

[**TO BE CONTINUED** ][1]

   [1]: destiny4.html



	4. Falling

**DESTINY **

**by the Bluhdy One**

**(Started December 7, 1999)**

  
**Fuuko awoke sometime around the night to go to the bathroom. She tiptoed to it both going and coming. She didn't bother turning on the lights, as a bright moon illuminated the room, with its beautiful beams sifting through the curtains and bedroom windows. She had crept halfway to the bed when she noted a strange figure on the nearby sofabed. She walked quietly towards it and recognized Raiha sleeping soundly. The sofa bed was a mere three feet from where she slept. He laid still like a statue, the strands of his long hair falling like tendrils on his face. He breathed softly, almost silently. Fuuko stood there, how long she didn't know, just watching the man who had rescued her from certain death.**

**_Why is he sleeping here?_ she thought. He said he'd be in the other room. _Was it possible he was going to try to kill her during the night?_ _But then_, she thought otherwise, _if he wanted to eliminate her, he would've done so earlier. Or he would've just let her die in the middle of the ocean. _Unless...she then remembered his words during the Urabutosatsoujin.**

**"We have a destiny, you and I. Our weapons are set to face one another someday. Your fuujin, and my raijin."**

**_He's been saving my life because he wants to face off with me one day, _she concluded. A smirk appeared on her lips, _And for a while there I thought there was some other reason he's been rescuing me. _Fuuko sighed and returned to her bed. _Too bad_, she said to herself. She was almost inclined to think he was being kind to her because he liked her. _Oh shut up, Fuuko_, she laughed. _That's absurd_. Thinking he might be sleeping here because he was watching over her and would like to be there when she needed him. Fuuko tried not to laugh too loud. She was almost touched. Almost. **

**She was up and about as early as dawn. Fuuko took a shower and changed into her now dry bikini. She topped it off with a blue shirt and a pair of jeans she had found lying on the chair next to her bed. She wondered how Raiha got clothes her size. _I must be the same size as his girlfriend_, she thought. Though she had risen early, she was surprised to see Raiha up even earlier. He was setting the table for breakfast when she came in. They didn't talk much during the meal, other than Raiha asking her if she slept well. Fuuko answered in the affirmative.**

**The cottage from outside was larger than Fuuko had expected. It was twice as big as the one they stayed in. Apparently it was located on the same resort, as the white sandy beaches and linear palm trees looked the same. Raiha escorted her to a dock not too far away where a small speedboat was located. He helped her on the boat and took to the steering wheel.**

**The minutes flew slowly as they sailed through the waters. Much as she didn't want to admit it, Fuuko rather enjoyed herself. The sun shining brightly on them and the cool spray of water on her face was exhilirating. The wind blew her hair in all directions but she didn't care. It was a great day to be alive. Ever since she put her life at stake in the battles of the Urabutosatsoujin, Fuuko realized the value of life and living. Survival then had been the name of the game, and ever since Fuuko learned to thank the Higher powers for letting her live through them all. This previous ordeal included.**

**Raiha stole a glance at the girl seated beside him. He felt a bubble of happiness burst inside him. He was glad he had gotten to her on time. Yesterday he had been scared half to death when he held her unconscious body in his arms. At first he didn't think she'd make it. But she did, he thought. Fuuko was a strong girl. Someone who wouldn't give up the fight for anything. She's a fighter. And he would stake his life on a bet that when the day comes that they have to fight each other, she would give it her all. She would be an opponent who wouldn't stop fighting until the last breath. An adversary who wouldn't know the word quit and who wouldn't give up the battle no matter what.**

**Somehow that thought didn't comfort him.**

**"Raiha."**   
"Yes, Fuuko-sama?"   
"I was wondering..." she turned to look at him. "You are still of the Uruha Jyusshinshuu, right?"   
"Yes."   
"Why?"   
It was his turn to look at Fuuko. "What do you mean?"   
"What I mean is..." Fuuko said, "You seem like a nice guy and all...but how come you work for someone the likes of Kurei?"   
"Master Kurei is more than the man you see, Fuuko-sama." he replied, "People misinterpret him all the time. All they see is the ruthless leader of the Uruha Jyusshinshuu. He is much more than that. Deep inside, he's a man like any other, with a heart that feels for the welfare of his men. The only reason he's doing all that is because of Mori Kouran. Master Kurei has been hurt by this man more times than he could remember. Master Kurei is, I believe, afraid of getting hurt again." he paused before going on,"Of course now that he is gone, I just wish his soul would be finally in peace."   
Fuuko merely nodded. She turned when Raiha spoke again.   
"Do you love your friends, Fuuko-sama?" he asked.   
"Why yes, of course." she answered. "I'd give my life for them."   
He smiled, "So would I, Fuuko-sama. And Master Kurei is more than just my superior. He is my dear friend. He's like a brother to me. That is why I remain faithful to him and to the group he leads."   
"Okay, I understand." Fuuko agreed. She was rather impressed with this man's principles. In this day and age, one could find very few of this kind of person. 

After a few minutes, land came into view, and Fuuko spotted the cottage where the Hokage ninjas stayed. "There!" she cried merrily, pointing out to the image before her. As soon as Raiha had docked the boat, she jumped over and ran towards the cottage.

"Hey everybody! I'm here!" she screamed as she burst through the front door. Her friends were all gathered around the living room, apparently worried sick. They simultaneously looked at her elated figure and were initially shocked. It didn't take them long to react though, as they all ran towards her.

"Fuuko-sama!" Ganko cried merrily, leaping towards Fuuko's open arms. Kagero and Yanagi hugged her as well. 

"Hey Fuuko, what happened to you?" Recca inquired.   
"We were worried sick about you." Shigeo added.   
"Glad to see you're okay." commented Tokiya. "For a while there, I thought you were a goner."   
"My beloved, are you alright? I was so freaked out." Domon rushed to hug Fuuko who ducked, causing Domon to collide into Recca.   
"Ow! watch it!" cried Recca who lay flat on the wooden floor with Domon on top of him.   
"Fuuko-sama, where have you been?" Kaoru asked, "We've searched all over for you."

Fuuko was about to launch into a tale of how she got caught in the tide when everybody became suddenly quiet. She turned her head to where everyone else was staring and found their eyes focused to the figure by the doorway.

Domon walked up to where Raiha stood and grabbed him by the collar, "Did you hurt my darling Fuuko?" he aimed his fist at the other man's face, "Tell me, Fuuko what this sorry sob did to you. If you ever laid a hand on her, I'll..."

"Keep your head on, Domon." Fuuko hushed, "He didn't do anything bad." she put down Ganko and went to Raiha's side. He was a little hesitant but she led him in. "He saved my life." she declared, leaving eveyone open-mouthed.

"You're kidding." Tokiya said skeptically.   
"See, this is how it happened." Fuuko launched into an account of how she got lost in the dark waters and got caught in a strong current. Raiha filled in the gaps where he had resuced Fuuko. He spoke casually, not hinting anything on how he felt about everything that occurred.

"So, you saved Fuuko." Yanagi said, "Thank God you were there."   
"I was glad to be of help." Raiha said. "It was nothing."   
Domon put his hand on the former's shoulder. "I'm sorry I almost hit on you earlier, man." he apologized, "I'm glad you helped by beloved. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her."   
_Neither would I_, thought Raiha. He smiled at Domon,"That's okay. You're just being protective."   
"Thanks man." Recca nudged Raiha. "We almost lost our heads looking for Fuuko here. You just had to go swimming in the dark, didn't you?" he called out to his childhood friend.   
"Oh shut up, Hanabishi." Fuuko retorted, "I didn't ask to be swallowed up by the water."   
"Why don't you stay over for lunch?" Kagero invited, "It's better than eating alone in your cottage."   
Raiha shook his head, "I would love to, Kagero-sama. But I have to go back to the Uruha mansion. I'm needed there." he said. He stood up, as if to announce his departure. "I have to be going. I have things to do."   
"You sure you can't stay, Raiha-sama?" asked Kaoru.   
"I'm afraid not, Kaoru." he paused to ruffle Kaoru's hair, "Just watch over Fuuko-sama there so she doesn't go off night swimming again. She might not be as lucky this time."   
"No need to worry about that," Domon declared, "I'll have my eye on her every second of the day!"

Raiha said his goodbyes and headed off to the boat. He was about to hop in when he heard his name.   
"Raiha!"   
He turned to look at Fuuko who was running towards him. She stopped immediately in front of him. Raiha took a breath. She looked so radiant and blooming with the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. Her cheeks glowed a faint rose-color and her skin looked petal-soft to the touch. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her so alive and warm. It was a severe contrast to the deathly pale appearance of yesterday when he carried her almost lifeless body ashore. And once again he was thanking the stars for the timely intervention.

"Yes, Fuuko-sama?" he asked.   
"I came to say Thank you," she began, "I seemed to have forgotten that." she admitted shyly. "How can I repay you?"   
He flashed a smile at her, "You are most welcome, Fuuko-sama. And don't think of repaying me. It's my pleasure." he then stopped for a second or two, "Someday Fuuko-sama, when we meet head on...give me the fight of your life...that would be enough payment for me."   
"You can bet on that one." she laughed. 'Well...thanks again. Have a safe trip. Bye now." 

Fuuko turned to leave when she feltt his hand grasp her arm. She was about to ask why when all of a sudden she found herself in his arms. She had gotten caught in his embrace and in a matter of second found his lips on hers. Fuuko was so shocked she couldn't move. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm mouth meeting hers. All at once her head began to swim and her feet felt like water. Her thoughts all seemed to have vanished in air and all that was left was the strange thrilling sensation his kiss was giving her. She didn't know how long she stood there trapped in Raiha's tender hold. but when he finally let her go, she almost lost her balance. She held on to his arms for support as she tried to regain control of her senses.

He stood there, looking almost as surprised as she was, but unlike her, he seemed to have control of his footing. "I...I....I'm sorry, Fuuko-sama. I didn't mean to..."   
"I...." she muttered, as though she had lost her tongue. She tried shaking her head to get her awareness back.   
He steadied her before turning his back. He boarded the speed boat without looking back at her and said, "Please forgive me, Fuuko-sama. I don't know what got over me. Good bye." he apologized. With that he started the boat and drove it away quckly. Fuuko was left there without uttering much of anything. She merely watched as the boat sped away until it finally disappeared throught he horizon.

Fuuko didn't realize she was touching her lips that still felt warm from Raiha's unexpected kiss. She turned about slowly, still trying to grasp what happened in the last few minutes. When she looked up, she saw Yanagi by the shore, looking at her with a wide-eyed stare. 

"Fuuko...?" Yanagi asked tentatively.   
"You didn't see anything...Yanagi." It sounded more of a request than an order. Fuuko passed the other girl without batting an eyelash.

**"First love..first kiss, oh what feeling is this? Electricity flows with the very first kiss. Like a break in the cloud, and the first ray of sun...something new has begun..."**

"What took you so long?" Neon confronted Raiha as he arrived at Mori Kouran's mansion. "I've run out of excuses to make up for your absence!"

"I didn't ask you to make excuses for me, Neon." he dismissed, "Although I do appreciate the effort. You are a good friend. Thanks."

"Raiha!" the red-haired assassin cried, "You know Mori Kouran doesn't like delinquent workers!"

"What I do is none of his business." he defended, "My loyalty and service is to the Uruha Jyusshinshuu, not to any one person." Raiha headed off straight to his quarters nonchalantly. He was changing into his ninja gear when Neon burst through the door.

"Where have you been, anyway?" Neon lowered her voice as she closed the door. "No, let me guess. Off to spy on her again, aren't you?"

An amused look appeared on Raiha's face, "I wish you wouldn't use the word, SPY, Neon. It sounds so...criminal." He tied on his head band, "So I wanted to see her, is that so bad?"

"I warned you already about how dangerous this is, Raiha." the woman stressed, "That raijin-fuujin excuse of yours can only hold up for so long. One of these days, Mori-sama is going to suspect and if he does..." Neon shot her colleague a warning look, "The only place you might go to see your Fuuko-sama is the cemetery...that is, if you don't join her there."

"You are but morbid, Neon, my friend." he said. The expression on his face then cloudened. "I won't let that happen, Neon. I won't let Mori Kouran lay a hand on Fuuko-sama. Not as long as I breathe."

Neon laughed bitterly. "You are foolish my friend...a fool for love, perhaps?"   
"Aren't we all?" he returned verbally. "I remember you do the same for Master Kurei...that wasn't too long ago was it?" He laughed upon seeing the crossed expression on Neon's face.   
He stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Raiha asked.   
"Only I, Raiha-sama," one of the servants replied from behind the door.   
"Come in," Raiha invited, "What is it you want?"   
The servant looked directly into Raiha's eyes. "Mori-sama wishes to have a word with you."

****


	5. I'm Not In Love

**DESTINY**

**by The Bluhdy One**

**Started: December 7, 1999**

**CONTINUATION....**

**"I'm not in love..no, no...just because..."**

  
**Yanagi turned off the Laser Disc player as the movie ended. Recca had fallen asleep watching "She's All That." He never was a biggie for teenage love stories. "Why don't we just make our own love story?" he suggested earlier, causing Yanagi to blush and evade him. But in the end she was able to convince him to watch it with her. Whatever romantic mood there was though, had been dispelled by the appearance of Kaoru and Tokiya who watched the movie with them. Now Recca had fallen asleep on the couch while the other two boys left for their respective bedrooms. Yanagi took a blanket and draped it over Recca's sleeping figure. She was about to leave for her own room when she saw Fuuko outside. **

**Fuuko was resting on one of the lounge chairs at the terrace, her eyes focused on the velvety, star-studded sky. She appeared to be in deep thought as she did not seem to notice Yanagi. It was only until the latter took a chair beside her that she acknowledged her presence.**

**"Hi!" **   
**"Oh, hi." Fuuko greeeted back. She smiled at Yanagi. "Did Recca keep you up so late?" **   
**"Not really," the other girl replied, "We just finished watching a movie." Yanagi paused before continuing, "I was about to go to bed though, and I noticed you were here."**   
**"Oh, yeah." Fuuko answered, "I'm not exactly a big fan of mushy teen movies. I'd rather watch OAVs. Besides," she motioned to the skies, "It's a beautiful night for stargazing. I've seen a lot of falling stars tonight."**   
**"And did you make a wish?" joked Yanagi, to which Fuuko raised a brow.**   
**"Uhhhmm....I guess you could call it that way...wishes..." she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm more of a believer in making your dreams come true by doing them yourself."**   
**"Uh-uh." Yanagi nodded. An awkward silence followed for a while, which Yanagi broke by saying, "Is...there something bothering you, Fuuko?"**

**Fuuko looked at the other girl, "What makes you think that?"**   
**"I can't help but notice..." Yanagi said, "These past few days...after the accident, you always seem to be deep in thought." she looked Fuuko in the eye, "Anything you want to talk about?"**   
**"Nothing..." Fuuko said, "There's nothing to talk about..." **   
**It took Yanagi a while to understand, and she stood up to leave, "If you're sure..."**   
**"Positive." she reassured Recca's hime. Yanagi bid her good night and was already to the door when Fuuko said, "Okay...well there is something....that's been bothering me."**

**Yanagi turned back and sat on the chair next to Fuuko. "What is it?"**   
**Fuuko reclined on the chair, "It's about...it's..." subconsciously, Fuuko's fingertips went to her lips, touching them lightly, "It's about...you know...the accident..."**   
**"And?"**   
**"I've been wondering...how everything turned out that way..."**   
**"What do you mean?"**

**"I don't know what actually happened. What I mean is...I don't quite understand what happened in that whirlpool. I do know that things like that happen, and maybe I was just unlucky to get tangled up in a violent tide. What I don't get is, how I was...saved." she paused to look at Yanagi who had a puzzled expression on her face. "All I remember was, that I was sinking. Then I felt something grasp my arm. And then everything turned black."**

**"Raiha saved you, didn't he?" Yanagi stated.**

**"That's what puzzles me the most." Fuuko stressed. "How on earth did he get there? It seems such a big impossibility for him to be there at that exact time I was drowning. It's too much of a coincidence."**

**"Are you thinking he might be...watching you?" inquired the other girl.**

**"I've thought of that." agreed Fuuko, "I've caught him spying on me before, during the Urabutousatsoujin, just before the finals. And...this wasn't the first time he pulled me out of the water. When Domon and I were trapped in a pit and we almost died, Raiha pulled us out." she shrugged, "He keeps on telling me about the day my fuujin and his raijin are going to face off, and all that jazz. That he'll be looking forward to the day of our match. But...don't you think he's taking this thing way too far?"**

**A mischievous smile formed on Yanagi's face, "If you ask me, I'd say he's got a crush on you."**

**Fuuko found her cheeks turning crimson, "Yanagi! That's impossible!"**

**"Well, he did kiss you, didn't he?" teased Yanagi. "I was shocked when I saw it. I didn't think you would..."**

**This time, Fuuko felt the color down to the roots of her hair, "You didn't see anything." she snarled at a giggling Yanagi. "It's not...what you think..."**

**"Alright, alright! Don't be such a grouch about it. I'm sorry." the other girl apologized, "I was just a little surprised I guess." She raised her right hand over her heart, drawing a cross, "I promise not to tell anybody." Yanagi turned a little more serious, "Is that what's been bugging you? Raiha?"**

**Fuuko stared heavenwards, "You could say that."**

**"Well, I don't think I can really help out with that one." she touched Fuuko's shoulder, "Do you like him?"**

**"I'm indebted to him." Fuuko stated flatly, "And one day he's going to ask for something in return."**

**"Like your hand in marriage?" Yanagi teased again, much to Fuuko's dislike.**

**"Yanagi!"**

**"Just kidding!" she raised her hands in surrender, "Personally I don't think you should worry about it much, Fuuko. I don't know Raiha personally, but he seems to be a nice guy. I don't think he's the kind who'll make you do things you don't want to, in return for the favors he's done. You never asked for it, anyway. He doesn't have a right to be demanding."**

**"I suppose you're right. I never asked him to save my life." she sighed, "But I'm thankful he did."**

**"So are we." Yanagi smiled, "I can't imagine what it would be like without having you around. Domon would have a flying fit." She stifled a yawn. "You'll have to excuse me Fuuko, I am a bit tired."**

**"Go ahead," Fuuko said, "I'll be following shortly."**

**Yanagi disappeared behind the door. Fuuko again took her place by the lounge chair. She was about to lay down when she thought she heard something. She turned about only to find a shadow approaching her.**

**"When you're in my arms, nothing seems to matter. My whole world would shatter, I don't care."**

**"Who are you?" she demanded, taking hold of the chair in case this intruder came closer.**

**"How easily you forget, Fuuko-sama." that familiar, warm, clear voice greeted her. At the time the clouds chose to part, unveiling the full moon and casting a luminance over the approaching figure. He stopped a few feet away from her, and strangely, Fuuko felt her heart beat just a little faster.**

**"Back in your ninja outfit, I see." she commented to the tall silhoutte of the man who stood before her. His handsome face was bathed in moonlight, enhancing his features and making his green eyes appear like twinkling stars. Fuuko shifted her gaze away from his face, "What brings you here?"**

**"I came here to warn you." he said softly, as if trying not to be heard. "Mori Kouran is out to hunt you down. he's sent his assassins to eliminate you."**

**Fuuko dismissed, "That's no big secret. He's been trying to rid the earth of us Hokage Ninjas the minute he laid his beady eyes on us....Oooppss...sorry about that. What I mean is...it's pretty obvious..." she then put her arms on her hips, "Say....how do I know you're not the one he set ut to put me out?"**

**Raiha shook his head, "I don't mean that Fuuko-sama." He stepped up closer to Fuuko, "What I mean is, he's after you. He specifically asked his henchmen, the other members of the Uruha to get rid of you."**

**She shot him a questioning look, "Why would he want that? I didn't kill Kurei. And I sure as don't have healing powers like Yanagi or the power of Recca's flame dragons."**

**Raiha could still recall the conversation he had with Mori Kouran the day he returned to the mansion after taking Fuuko back to her friends.**

**"Raiha, what's this I hear about you dating a Hokage ninja?" Mori Kouran accused him.**

**"No, Mori-sama. That isn't true." he had denied, looking straight into the evil man's dysconjugate eyes.**   
  
**"Oh, come now. My source is very reliable." the old man reiterated. "He saw you save that Hokage girl and bring her back to her fellow ninjas."**

**"I saved a drowning person, Whether he or she is a Hokage or not does not make a difference." Raiha replied, **

**"Oh, but it does...it does... my boy." Mori Kouran said, "Raiha, I've known you for quite some time, and I know your unyielding loyalty to that good-for-nothing ex-son of mine, Kurei and the Uruha Jyusshinshuu. I do not wish to question your faithfulness to this group. But helping out a Hokage..." he shook his head, "And I do mean, Hokage ninjas...the enemy...the very same people who ruined all my plans...messed up my perfectly smooth life...why...that's tantamount to betrayal, don't you think?"**

**Raiha responded stiffly, "I am an Uruha assassin, trough and through, Mori-sama. I see no act of treason in merely recuing one who is in great danger. I have not divulged anything that would cause harm to this organization. My intentions are purely personal. My conscience could not take it if I were to leave one to die, when I have the option to save him or her."**

**"But not a Hokage ninja!" Mori Kouran screamed, banging his fist on the table between him and Raiha. "I do not like the way things are turning, Raiha. You seem to be siding with these wretched children...and don't think I haven't noticed it! If you weren't a valuable asset to the Uruha, I'd have your head on a platter, right now!" He stood up and eyed Raiha. "If this happens again, there will be no more turning back for you! You will be joining your useless Master Kurei in hell!" he warned.**

**Raiha did not speak, but turned his back slowly. He walked out and left. A few hours later, Neon came up to him, with an anxious expression on her face.**

**"Raiha!" Neon called in a whisper, "He means those threats, aren't you concerned? If you don't stop seeing Fuuko, he'll have both your hides!"**

**"I never let anything stop me before, Neon. You know that." he said, "I will protect Fuuko-sama, if it means giving up my life."**

**Neon shook her head, "God, you are a stubborn fool." She looked around before speaking again, "I heard Mori Kouran order some of the special forces to track Fuuko down and kill her."**

**A cloudy expression crossed his face, "Then time must not be wasted." He put his hand on Neon's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You're a good friend, Neon. You'd know what to do if anything happens to me..."**

**"Raiha..." she started voicing out her protest when the determined look on his face silenced her. "Alright. I know I can't stop you. Be careful, you lovesick idiot." she laughed briefly before bidding him goodbye and wishing him luck. "She is a lucky girl, ne? To be adored by someone as obstinate as you are. Do you suppose she'll love you back?"**

**It was his turn to laugh, "Are you talking about Fuuko-sama or yourself and Master Kurei?" He wisely disappeared into the dark before Neon's reply.**

**"What does he want from me?" Fuuko's query brought him back to the present time frame. "What have I done?"**

**Because he knows I am in love with you and he thinks I'm betraying the Uruha Jyusshinshuu by doing so, he had wanted to say, but the words stopped before he had a chance to utter them. "Mori Kouran's spy had seen me bring you back here. He thinks I have relayed information to you about the Uruha."**

**"Well if that's the case, why doesn't he have you put out?" Fuuko said without thinking. She then apologized, "Look...sorry. I didn't mean it that way...what I meant was...I don't get it. How do I figure out in this?"**

**Raiha stepped up closer to Fuuko and held her by the shoulders, "Fuuko-sama...how do I tell you this?" the fact that her skin making contact with his sent electricity coursing through him was no help at all. "He does not like what I do, Fuuko-sama. My helping of you is equivalent to treachery in his eyes. If he kills you, it would teach me a lesson to think twice before aiding what he believes to be the enemy."**

**"Your Master is a major whacko. I don't understand his logic at all." she shook her head, She turned to smile at Raiha, "But thanks for the warning anyway. You're an awfully nice guy, you know that? if I didn't know better, I'd think you were Hokage instead of Uruha."**

**"Fuuko-sama..." he spoke her name like an enchantment. Raiha could not take his eyes off her face. The moonlight on her sweet features cast a spell on him. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the velvety sky and her soft lips were so inviting. The sight of her always did take his breath away. Before he got a hold of himself, he took her in his arms and kissed her.**

**Fuuko closed her eyes when his warm mouth came down on hers. Somewhere in her brain she knew this was coming, but apparently she had not the power to stop it. _How can I stop it_, she thought._ It's not possible_. And she had to admit she kind of liked it too. Raiha was a gentle kisser. One could feel the warmth and tenderness coming from him. Not that she had anyone to compare it to, as she had never been kissed. She could feel an inner current sweeping through her being, and it was making her warm all over despite the cold breeze of the night. _I wonder if this feeling would last forever_, she thought through her shackled brain. Without realizing it, her arms had come around him, finding its way on his broad, muscled back. She held him as close as she could.**

**Raiha felt a stab of guilt, causing him to withdraw from the embrace. He pulled back and stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes were still closed, as if in a dreamstate. He had to admit he was still a little dazed himself. _I can't do this, he thought. I must not. She doesn't love me...she's only feeling grateful...and I musn't take advantage of it. _He released her slowly. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he said, "Fuuko-sama...I...I must take leave of you now. We can't risk Mori Kouran's men finding me here...he might go ballistic. F-forgive me for causing you trouble, Fuuko-sama...I didn't mean to...put your life in danger."**

**She dismissed him, "Hey don't think that. That boss of yours is just a little too twisted in the head. Besides..." she reasoned, "I knew what I was risking the day I recieved my fuujin. No big deal. I think he'd have our hides anyway, even if you don't put in an appearance." She gave him a tap on the shoulder, "And I do owe you my life, don't I? If it weren't for you, they'll be holding a service for me now. So don't sweat it okay? You don't have to apologize for anything." Fuuko wondered if he was apologizing for kissing her too.**

**"Allow me to protect you, Fuuko-sama. " he offered earnestly. "Let me guard you from these assassins."**

**"You can't be that guilty!" she laughed, trying to hide the nervous quiver in her voice, "You don't have to guard me from anything. I can take care of myself. I've done it a hundred times. But I do appreciate the offer. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were being overprotective of me, though what for I can't imagine." **

**"Fuuko-sama..."**

**"I can take care of myself." she stated firmly, "And I do have my friends to help me out, in any case. So quit being a worry wart. If you're anxious I wouldn't live to the day our madougus will face off, then you've got another thing coming. I assure you, I'll be there when the time comes, okay?" she guaranteed. She took a step back to distance herslf from him. His nearness somehow was becoming uncomfortable. **

**"If you insist..." was all he said. Deep inside he hurt from her rejection of his offer. But then, he knew Fuuko was too independent and headstrong to accept help from anybody, no matter how risky things can get. She was extremely self-reliant and confident of her abilities, some of the qualities he admired so much in her. He then took a few steps backward, "Until then, Fuuko-sama, I'll keep an eye on you..."**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she shooed him away. "You're the one who should be careful from that looney boss of yours. Take care, bye now!" And with a nod, Raiha disappeared in the night.**

**Fuuko took a sigh of relief when he left. God, was that man unnerving! She was surprised she was able to hold off for that long. The minute he had kissed her, she felt as though her knees would buckle and give in. And even the aftershock was as severe. Good thing she had held on to the lounge chair for support. She felt herself blushing when she remembered the way he had held her and the way she had reacted to it. _Stupid, stupid girl! _she scolded herself. _Why did you allow this thing to happen?_ And this wasn't the first time that it did. Raiha had kissed her twice, and here she was reacting like this. Could it be perhaps because it was her first kiss? Her inner brain screamed, and she shook her head to clear the thought. It was a good thing none of her friends saw her. Otherwise, they'd think she was conspiring with the enemy! She then remembered his warning of Mori Kouran wanting to get to her. She still didn't quite comprehend why he'd want her dead. Just because his spy saw Raiha rescuing her...if he was thinking of treachery, then shouldn't it be Raiha who he'd send to his maker? She couldn't put the puzzle together, and decided to postpone thinking for tomorrow. Right now, she felt so heady she couldn't think straight. Fuuko concluded that she must be extra careful from now on. she resolved not ever to remove her fuujin from her arm, as it was the only way to save herself. And she was going to be safe, with or withour Raiha's protection.**

**"When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver, can't control the quivering inside..."**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Someone To Watch Over Me

DESTINY

a fanfic by The Bluhdy One

Started: December 7, 1999

**CONTINUATION...**

Rrrrriiinng! The school bell sounded off to signal the end of classes. Students went scurrying about, hurrying for the doors as to escape the walls of their classroom. Fuuko waited for all the hussle to settle down before she picked up her bag and made her exit. She was on her way out the school gates when she caught a glimpse of Recca and Yanagi walking hand in hand on the school grounds. As before, she felt a sense of longing in her heart, although this time there was no feeling of emptiness present. For there was something that had filled that void she had experienced before, or more appropriately someone. There was no more of that sensation of wanting and waiting for somebody to sweep her off her feet. For he has done so...and the only reason she felt a bit envious of Recca and Yanagi was because that that someone wasn't here.

God she wished he was.    
A smile formed subconsciously on her lips. Physically he wasn't here, but in spirit she knew he was somewhere out there...watching. She could feel his presence, oddly enough. And her vivid imagination was much contributory. She couldn't get him out of her mind for the past few weeks. His handsome face was etched on her books, her breakfast, even on the bathroom mirror! Even deep into her sleep, he invaded her thoughts. The scene that would keep replaying on her head would be the day he had given her her first kiss, romantically set by the white sands and clear blue waters. This would alternate with a dream on the second time their lips had met, under a magnificent moonlit sky. And then and there, she would touch her lips in reflex, as if feeling that incredible sensation over and over again. A warm tide would engulf her and she could feel the thrill down to her toes. Her heart would skip a beat faster and her skin would blush. It was like being trapped in his embrace forever...

Holy cow, what's happening to me? Fuuko thought. She's never felt this way before, and her more sane mind would tell her how stupidly reacting to everything she was. She felt like a sick puppy. And yet...it felt strangely right...

She turned around a street corner to go to a grocery store to pick up snacks when she saw a pair of booted feet barricading her path. She looked up to see a hooded man blocking her. She had scarcely time to react when more hooded men leaped from out of nowhere and surrounded her. Fuuko dropped her bag and posed to fight. Her eyes scanned the enemy and found about a dozen men in black hoods around her. They carried swords of different sizes and were posed to attack. She took out an array of small knives from her pocket and threw it at them, injuring a few. She leaped out of place when they jumped in to slash her. Fuuko ran fast towards the nearby wood park as more ninjas followed her. 

"Kazenitsume!" she cried, releasing her flying blades towards the approaching ninjas. The sharp knives wounded several more assailants while Fuuko ducked for cover. As they ran past her hiding place, she ran towards the opposite direction. She had gone barely a few meters when a ninja jumped her from behind and had his sword across her neck. Fuuko could feel the cold metal blade on her skin, and she was about to counterattack when the sword suddenly dropped in front of her followed by the ninja who held it, falling dead. 

"Sorry I'm a little late," came the familiar male voice, "I was stuck battling over half-a-dozen of them." Fuuko turned to see Raiha reinserting his blood-stained sword. Before she could say anything, he took her hand in his and pulled her away. 

"What's this about?" she said, as they scurried through the wooded areas, dodging the flying stars that came their way.

"Remember when I said they were after you?" Raiha replied through breaths, "Well this is it."

"And for a while there I thought they had forgotten me." she joked. Raiha pulled her to conceal behind a thick clump of bushes. He looked around to see if they've been tracked down, and was relieved when they weren't.

"How'd you know..." she began to ask, then said, "Oh, yeah I almost forgot. You were stalking me." 

A hurt expression registered on his face, "Fuuko-sama, I apologize if it had inconvenient for you, but you know I had to watch over you. It was dangerous....and you know I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to you..."

"And why is that?" she almost blurted out, but Fuuko held her toungue in check. She nearly blushed at his comment, but merely dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way. Don't take it too seriously..." 

Their dialogue was stopped short by another attack of metal stars, falling within a hairline distance on Fuuko's face. They got up in a blink of an eye and set off to face the adversary, namely a dozen more assassins. Fuuko called upon the wind currents of her fuujin and sent a tornado blasting the men surrounding her off to the lake. Raiha, on the other hand, fought with his sword, annhilating everyone in his path. Fuuko was amazed to find more ninjas attacking. She used the trees as leverage and attacked using her kazenitsume, firing continously at the assassins coming at her. She dodged the kodachis and katanas coming her way. She leveled the enemy to the ground using the powers of her madougu. She moved swifly, calculating and wisely evading. She however, got her left foot trapped in between some large tree roots. One assailant saw this and swung his sword at her. She tried blocking it with her fuujin but it managed to make a small wound on her face. She kicked him with her free foot and sent him tumbling over. Fuuko finished him off with her small knives. 

"Are you alright?" Raiha approached her, wiping the trickle of blood on her cheek with his hand.    
"It's nothing." she assured him. "Watch it!" she screamed. She pushed him out of the way as an attacker aimed to stab him with a kodachi. He missed Raiha but the knife found its way to Fuuko's shoulder. She recoiled in pain as the wound began to bleed. The assassin was about to finish her off when a Raiha's sword came flying towards the former's abdomen, sending him off to the Nether world. Seeing no more attackers, Raiha rushed to Fuuko's side and removed his headband. He quickly tied a knot around her upper arm to hold off the bleeding. 

"We've got to get you over to the hospital." he said, a concerned look painted on his face. He attempted to carry her in his arms when she protested.

"I can walk, thank you." she argued. She got on her feet and tried not to wince in pain from her wound. She looked over at Raiha who apparently got only minor scratches, "No fair, how come you didn't get any injuries?" she kidded.

"Fuuko-sama..." he was about to insist on assisting her when a sudden look of pain crossed his face. A film of sweat appeared on his forehead and Fuuko watched in awe as he fell forward. She caught him at the last second to prevent his face from hitting the ground. She turned her head around and saw the assassin whom Raiha stabbed earlier holding a a blowing tube in his mouth. He smiled wickedly before finally falling dead. Fuuko's gaze shifted to Raiha who was holding the left side of his chest. She removed his hand and found a small blade buried in a spot just above his heart. She ripped his clothes off and saw the blade was embedded deeper than it appeared, and it was beginning to bleed profusely. She took his torn robes and tried to dampen the blood that was flowing. She muttered a curse and put his arm around her shoulders as she assisted him standing up. 

"This is nothing, Fuuko-sama." he tried speaking amidst the excruciating difficulty of breathing. "Escape while you can. There might be more of them. I'll be alright."

"Oh you shut up." she scolded him, "How many times must I tell you I can take care of myself." she paused to cast a concerned look at him, "You're seriously injured. I'll get you help as soon as possible. Don't die on me, okay?" It sounded more of a plea than a command. Fuuko swallowed and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. With all her might she half-dragged Raiha to the more populated area of the park to get help.

**"I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you, Walk the wire for you...Yeah I'd die for you..."**

"Coming! Coming!" Recca called as he hurried to answer the deafening ring of the doorbell. He was shocked when he opened the door and found Fuuko in her blood-stained uniform, assisting a pale and half-conscious Raiha. "Come on in." he said at last, helping Fuuko bring Raiha to the nearby living room. 

"What happened here?" Kagero rushed from the kitchen upon seeing the two bloodied figures. She quickly took off the cloth covering Raiha's chest and gasped upon seeing the blade buried there.

"We were attacked by ninjas....Mori Kouran's troops..." Fuuko explained in a voice that was trying hard not to quiver, "We pretty much beat them...but one of them got to Raiha...he blew this dagger from a flute-like thing..."

Kagero instructed Recca to fetch Yanagi quickly. She then rushed to prepare hot water and some towels in order to remove the blade from Raiha's chest. Meanwhile, Fuuko held his hand which felt cold and almost lifeless. She wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried whispering encouragements in his ear.

"God, don't let him die....please..." she prayed silently. She was choking on unshed tears, as she promised herself not to break down now. "You're going to be alright...they're getting Yanagi." she told him softly, as if speaking to a child. 

Raiha was gasping for breath, and despite all the pain, managed to look at Fuuko. He smiled faintly, "Fuuko...."

"Okay." Kagero reappeared, carrying a basin of warm water and some towels. She sat beside Raiha and set off to remove the blade. "Let's get that blade out of you." 

Fuuko closed her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to see what Kagero was doing. She felt Raiha squeeze her hand tight, and she assumed Kagero had been pulling out the piece of metal. When she opened her eyes, she saw a two-inch silver blade in Kagero's hand. The latter was staring intently at the thing she had pulled out. A worried expression was registered on her face, causing Fuuko's heart to skip faster.

"What...what is it?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"It is an ordinary blade..." she said, but before Fuuko could breathe a sigh of relief, she added, "But there seems to be something at the tip." Kagero took a sample of the yellowish substance mixed with Raiha's blood from the edge of the sharp object. She spread it with her fingertips and tried to figure out its consistency. Kagero smelled it, and the look on her face caused Fuuko to be anxious. 

"Kagero-sama...."

"It's poison...." the older woman concluded, "I'm not too sure...but it looks like curare..." She took more of the substance to get a better look. 

"Curare?" Fuuko shot a puzzled look at Recca's mother who was now appearing as worried as she was.

"It's a plant poison that is used in hunting...and killing...Sometimes we ninjas apply this to the tips of our weapons...to be used in battle." said Kagero, who was seemingly choosing her words. "It paralyzes the muscles for breathing....and..."

"Is there a cure?" the younger girl asked. Her voice was beginning to crack. When Kagero did not answer, Fuuko looked down at Raiha. He looked a deathly pale. The color had gone from his face and he was breathing labourously. Even the hand Fuuko held showed little, if any strength at all. "Raiha..." she said almost inaudibly.

"I had to watch over you....I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you." 

His earlier words echoed in Fuuko's thoughts. He was dying because he had to protect her. If he hadn't gotten involved in this skirmish, he wouldn't be here, lying helpless in what would appear to be his death bed. Fuuko was certain she could handle herself, that she didn't necessarily need his help to face Mori Kouran's henchmen. And yet he helped her out, in the want to protect her, save her from this danger caused by a demented man. A lunatic who also happened to be his master. 

"You know you didn't have to..." she accused the semi-conscious figure on the sofa bed in the Hanabishi's living room. "You didn't have to..." 

Raiha forced his eyes open, and met a pair of blue ones that were now filled with tears. He tried managing a smile on his lips, "I...I know that...." he said hoarsely. "Y-you're a strong girl..Fuuko-sama....you can take care of yourself...you didn't really need me...did you?" He gasped in pain before speaking again, "I did it...because I wanted to..." he became more pale now, and his breathing was becoming more laboured. "I wanted...to. Because...aaah.." he paused to look straight into Fuuko's eyes. "Because I...love you..."

Fuuko's mouth fell open. She stared at him in apparent disbelief, as if she wasn't hearing all of this. "Raiha..." she said. But Raiha's eyes had closed again, and she could no longer ask him. Fuuko bit her lip and buried her head in his chest, letting her tears fall freely now. She felt as though her heart would burst, though whether it was in joy or sorrow, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that something was crushing her inside, and only the tears coud give justice to whatever she was feeling. 

"I can't bear it if anything happened to you..."

"Neither can I, Raiha. neither can I..." Fuuko cried.

**"I love you..is all that you can say? Words don't come easily...like I love you..."**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	7. I'd Die Without You

**DESTINY**

**a fanfic by The Bluhdy One**

**Started: December 7, 1999**

**[CONTINUATION...][1]**

**"I love you...Fuuko-sama." were his last words.**   
**"No...."**   
**Fuuko clutched at the hand that had dropped lifelessly to his side. She enveloped it in her own and put it over her heart. She cried in agony, and despite the onlookers, she embraced his now lifeless body. That which had been so vibrant and alive a few hours ago now lay still and silent. The spirit withdrawn from it. Kagero, Recca and Yanagi stood helpless, watching Fuuko spill her heart out. They felt powerless to help her, as they distanced themselves, leaving Fuuko and giving her the space she obviously needed.**

**"Mother..." Recca spoke. Kagero simply shook her head.**

**"We did what we could, Recca." she put her hand on his shoulder. "It just happened to be his time to go."**

**"I wish I could have done better. I should've tried harder." Yanagi said quietly, her shoulders slumping, and her eyes forming tears as well. Kagero put her arm around the girl.**

**"Now...now...Yanagi. It's not your fault. It had been too late." assured Kagero. "The poison had well been spread throughout his body. There was nothing more anyone can do. What he needed was a miracle."**

**"How could you do this to me?" they heard Fuuko accuse. "How could you?" She squeezed his cold hand tightly, "How could you leave me?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Just when I had learned to care for you...you..you had to go away..." she sobbed. "And...you didn't even...say...goodbye..."**

**'"Fuuko...."**

**Fuuko raised her head. She turned to see Recca behind her, his hand on her shoulder. She looked around. It had turned dark, as she saw the stars outside Recca's window. Her head felt heavy, and her eyes were weary from crying. She wiped a last tear that fell on her cheek.**

**"You fell asleep..." Recca informed her. Fuuko looked at him as though he'd grown an extra head. She turned to Raiha who now lay on the bed in a guestroom at Recca's place. He was covered with a blanket up to his chest. Fuuko was slumped on a chair by his bedside, her head had laid next to his body, and her right hand settled on the area near his heart. She felt his gentle breath on her skin, causing her eyes to widen.**

**Fuuko stared at Raiha's figure for a long while, making sure he was truly breathing and that it wasn't merely her imagination playing with her. Was everything just a dream? Was Raiha alive, and had not gone to meet his Maker? Fuuko closed her eyes, and opened them again, as if to make sure that the vision that lay before her was real and not merely a figment of her tricky mind.**

**"You were talking in your sleep." Recca told her, "Somethng about leaving...but I couldn't understand very well. You must've been dreaming." He turned his back to leave, "You can go sleep in Mother's room if you like. We put up an extra bed for you there."**

**Fuuko shook her head. "No, I'll stay here."**

**"Suit yourself." said Recca, "There's dinner on the table. Just reheat it in the microwave if you want. And you can help yourself at the fridge. You know where to get me, in case you need help." with that, Recca made his exit.**

**Fuuko stood up from her semi-lying position. She stretched, relieving the ache in her bones. She noted she still had her uniform on, stained with both her and Raiha's blood. Kagero had left a toilette set near the bed, with soap, towels and a clean set of clothes. Fuuko took to the bathroom and showered. She saw no trace of the cut on her shoulder by the kodachi, and she assumed Yanagi had healed her earlier. Fuuko scrubbed her body clean of the blood and dirt. She changed into the set of blue pajamas left for her by Kagero.**

**When she reentered the room, her eyes fixed on Raiha's sleeping figure. She approached it and sat next to him on the bed. He was deeply sedated, as he showed no reaction to the movement of the bed. Fuuko pulled the blanket down slightly, exposing his naked upper body. A bandage had been wrapped on the spot where the dagger had been buried earlier. She fingered it lightly, passing her hand over it in a caress.**

**"And for a while there I thought you'd left me..." she spoke to him in a low voice. Fuuko set aside the tendrils of purple hair that fell accross his face. She ran her fingers through the silken strands of his hair lightly. And without a second thought, she planted a kiss on his cheek, so gently it hardly made a sound. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Don't leave me, Raiha. Don't..."**

**She raised her head upon hearing a gentle knock at the door. "Come in." she said. Kaoru and Yanagi came in. Fuuko met them with a relieved smile. Kaoru walked over to where his mentor had laid, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.**

**"Now, we're even, Raiha-sama." Kaoru grinned, as he spoke to the dozing figure. He then turned to Fuuko, "He's saved my hide from Mori Kouran a number of times. I'm glad I could pay him back now."**

**"Kaoru helped us find an antidote." Yanagi explained to the questioning look Fuuko shot at them. **

**"Master Kurei had taught me how to reverse the effects of that poison, We often ran into it when I was still in the Uruha." Kaoru added, "I'm glad I remembered how to mix up that thing. Hanging around plants and Mokouren sometimes had its advantages."**

**Fuuko smiled gratefully at Kaoru, "Thanks. He'd never have made it without you." she also turned to Yanagi. "You too, Yanagi. You saved his life. I'm so grateful"**

**"Think nothing of it." said Yanagi, "To be honest, I had a difficult time with him. The wound was deep. It missed his heart by less than an inch. Any closer and he would have died for sure."**

**Fuuko said nothing. She felt a bubble of happiness burst inside her. _He's going to be alright_, she thought, smiling inwardly. _He's going to live_. "You're incredible, Yanagi, Kaoru. Raiha will be extremely grateful for all your help."**

**As if sensing she needed to be alone, Kaoru and Yanagi bid their goodnights and left her. Fuuko on the other hand, turned her attention to Raiha. She touched his cheek faintly, relieved that it now felt warmer and more vibrant that it had been earlier. He had been corpse-cold a mere few hours ago. Now she was certain he was going to make it through the night. **

**"I love you..." his words echoed in her thoughts. The words she had thought would be the last thing that would come from his lips. Fuuko wonderd if they were true. He loved her? All this time he had been watching over her, wanting to protect her, wanting to be near her...was because he had felt a strong affection for her. Wasn't it?**

**Do you still have doubts? her alter ego asked. Before, when she noticed he kept a constant eye on her, particularly during the Urabutousatsoujin, she was convinced he was doing it out of duty. His duty to Kurei to make sure the Hokage Team is faring well. Either that or he was obsessed with her fuujin and the day their madougu were set to meet. She never thought he would be looking at her from the view of a man who had feelings of affection for her. Until the day he kissed her by the beach....**

**Fuuko realized that fateful day that there was something more than a desire to obtain the fuujin in his intentions. When their lips met, she felt something else coming from him. For even if she had never been kissed before, she had felt a different kind of warmth, a different kind of tenderness emanating from him. She had tried dismissing it as nothing more but a spur-of-the-moment surge of lust. That he merely got caught up in the moment, as romance movies would often put it. But deep inside, there was this nagging feeling telling her there was more than meets the eye here. She tried suppressing it, denying it, telling herself that there was nothing there...when she knew that there was indeed something. And worse...she knew she felt the same...**

**Am I...in love? she asked herself. I can't be...It's impossible...**

**She took one more longing look at the man before her, observing the gentle rise and fall of his chest breathing the life-giving air. Right then and there, she felt a surge of joy enveloping her heart, knowing he was going to be alright, and that he was going to live another day. That she would be able again to hear his calm, clear voice and look into those dark green depths of his eyes. And maybe...feel those soft, tender lips again giving her an electric thrill down to her toes.**

**"Hell...I am in love.." she concluded, almost begrudgingly, but deep inside, her heart was singing with joy. **

**It was a couple of days before Raiha got back to his feet. During his days of recovery, Fuuko took care of him. She brought him food several times a day, helped him to the bathroom and stayed with him until he slept. Modesty kept her from staying in the same room with him at night, so she slept in the next room, keeping her doors open so she could hear him if he called.**

**"I could get used to this..." he joked her one morning.**

**"Excuse me, I don't see myself being nanny for you on a long-term basis." she retorted. "Besides, I charge high for my services. You'll be broke before the week is over."**

**And they would go on exchanging teasers for the rest of the day. Not once had Fuuko mentioned the three words he had told her.**

**When the time came for him to leave, she saw him to the gates of Recca's house. She wasn't able to contain the sadness on her face. At that point, the sun had begun to set and the wind began to hum, blowing petals of cherry blossoms flying in their direction.**

**"I owe you my life, Fuuko-sama." he told her in a serious note. "Thank you."**

**"Hey, it's nothing." she admitted, "I didn't really do much. It was Kaoru and Yanagi who did most of the work. Besides," she added, "You saved my life a number of times, so I guess this makes us even."**

**He shook his head, "I owe you more than you take credit for, Fuuko-sama. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the strength to go on living."**

**"You're giving me way too much credit," Fuuko laughed, waving her hand at him.**

**"It's true." he stared directly into her eyes, "It was my burning love for you that kept me alive during that time. Ordinarily I would've given up my life, and fight no more. But I had wanted to survive so badly, because I wanted to be able to tell you..." he paused and took her hands in his, "Face to face...how much I love you, Fuuko-sama."**

**"Raiha..." she felt the words choke in her throat. She had heard him say it before, but it felt like something new. It was as though a fireworks display exploded somewhere inside her.**

**"It's true." he admitted. "I've loved you the minute I laid eyes on you that day at Kurei's mansion. I couldn't accept it before, and I tried suppressing it, killing it, refusing to acknowledge its existence. You were, after all, Hokage, and it didn't feel logical. It was against the principles of the Uruha Jyusshinshuu. And yet...it felt...right somehow..." He put her hand over his heart, "Oh can't you see, Fuuko-sama? My heart has been aching for you ever since, and I can't contain it anymore. That was why I kissed you...against all better judgment. I risked it...even if I knew you loved someone else..."**

**"What?" her eyes stared widely at him. "Who would I be in love with?"**

**"Domon Ishijima." he replied, "Aren't you?"**

**"Good grief." she laughed so hard, tears came into her eyes. When she looked at Raiha again, he was staring bewildered at her, "Domon and I are just close friends. Nothing more, nothing less." she corrected. "I know we look closer than we really are..but...love? I mean...I love him as a friend. Just as you would love your friends Kurei and Neon."**

**"Oh." was all he could say. A deafening stillness followed. Raiha and Fuuko stood there, their eyes locked in a stare no force could seem to break. It was a long time before one of them withdrew, and Raiha took a step back, releasing his hold on Fuuko's hand.**

**"I would have to take leave of you now, Fuuko-sama." he said, taking a bow, " This ninja owes you his life. You have my deepest, warmest, sincerest gratitude. Again I thank you. If you need me, I'll be there. Just call my name." And with that, he turned his back. He had taken several steps when he heard Fuuko call him.**

**"God, you are so dense!" she yelled at him, causing Raiha to look back at her. An irritated expression covered her face and her arms were crossed on her chest. "Aren't you even going to ask how I feel about the whole damn thing?"**

**Raiha paused and turned around. "Honestly, I am dying of curiosity." he confessed, "How do you feel, Fuuko-sama?"**

**"I love you too, you damn idiot. And you have to be dumb, deaf and blind not to see it!" she replied loudly. "I wouldn't be crying my eyes dry and mothering you like a hen if I didn't feel that way." she continued in a milder tone. "You men are so...baakaaaa!" she exclaimed in desperation. She turned her back and walked away. She then heard his footsteps fast approaching her. She felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her about to face him.**

**"Aaah, Fuuko-sama." was all he said. He trapped her in his embrace and throwing caution to the wind, kissed her slightly open mouth. He kissed her lovingly, longingly, filled her with an emotion that literally exploded in him. Fuuko closed her eyes and basked in the tenderness of his kiss. Inside her head she was seeing fireworks, setting off in a multitude of colors, as if reflecting what she was feeling right now. When Raiha finally let her go, she was left almost breathless.**

**"Fuuko-sama, you can't imagine how happy I am...I can't believe it.." he said, catching his breath. "When? How? I mean...you really do?"**

**She nodded, laughing lightly, "How can you doubt it for a seoond? If I didn't, you wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me. In fact, I'd probably have you clobbered on the pavement by now if you so much as attempted to do what you just did."**

**"You can clobber me any day." he laughed too, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "I'm so happy."**

**"So am I." she affirmed. A concerned look now crossed her face, "Was that the reason Mori Kouran wanted me dead?"**

**Raiha nodded in confirmation, "Yes. He wanted to do to me what he did to Master Kurei and Mistress Kuranei. He wanted to teach me a lesson, and he thinks he can do it by having you executed. Not that I would've allowed it." he paused to cast a tender look at her, "I'd give my life fighting for you. Mori Kouran would have to walk over my dead body to get to you."**

**"That you almost did." she scolded, "Raiha you shouldn't be protecting me like that. You're putting your life in danger."**

**"Just as Recca would offer his life to his hime, so would I to you, my wind Goddess." he promised, "I'd do anything to save you from any harm."**

**"Look, I appreciate your most generous offer." Fuuko reasoned, "But I don't want to be in perpetual fear of you having your neck slashed because of me. I wouldn't like that. Besides," she paused to smile at him, "I'm a strong, independent girl. As I've told you a hundred times before, I can and I will take care of myself. Instead, why don't we just...work together, you know? Unless of course it's against your Uruha principles..."**

**He shook his head, "Mori Kouran has released me from the Uruha Jyusshinshuu, as well as the others. Now he wants both of us dead..."**

**"Really now? Then I guess we shouldn't give him that satisfaction, should we?" **

**"Never." Raiha promised. **

**He again took her in his arms and kissed her. Fuuko felt that incredible electric charge again. Somehow she could never get enough of this, of him...she could go doing this forever...**

**"But what about the fuujin?" Fuuko asked at last when he withdrew from her, "And the raijin?"**

**"What about them?" he questioned back innocently.**

**"Oh, about the fate that awaits when the God of Wind and The God of Thunder collide head on...and create a storm? That's what you always told me then." she shrugged.**

**"Oh, that." he realized, "Fate can always take a twist, right? I think it's bending just about now..."**

**"I love you, Raiha..." Fuuko said at last, nestling her head on his shoulder, "God I can't believe I said that. I'm becoming horribly mushy."**

**"I love you too, Fuuko-sama, for all eternity..." he whispered in her ear.**

**The sun had set, casting a purple-orange shadow on two figures locked in aneternal embrace. The moon began to rise and the first stars began to twinkle. It was vision of tomorrow to come, of promises made to be kept and of a destiny to be fulfilled.**   


**"That I was born for you...and it was wirtten in the stars. That I was born for you and the choice was never ours. What we have the world could never understand..."**

**THE END**

**(January 12, 2000 5:23 AM)**

   [1]: destiny6.html



End file.
